portroitsburghpathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
PortroitsburghPathfinder Wikia
Ariel, Galeru, Gnogg, Iii,and Rekk's Pathfinder Adventure http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ - Pathfinder rules and guides wiki. http://portroitsburghpathfinder.imgur.com/ PortroitsburghPathfinder@gmail.com pass: Deepthought1 to log into imgur (to access that email same pass without the 1 on the end) http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Level_Up! -What to do when you level Eating daily: Edit Upon completion each PC that had 2 complete meals is fully healed, and fed, (the best way to accomplish this is to ask Galeru for breakfast at the beginning of play, and dinner at the end.) Breakfast: 1/2 any 4 food items COOKED Dinner:2/2 any 6 food items COOKED alternative: 15 of any raw item per PC will feed for 1 day or relevant amount of rations. as you add or take items please but what you took or added AND the new totals on the wiki News 2/18/2016 GM Nik: 1. Created a wiki with a few pages, email account, and imgur account. I brought most of the backlogs of emails over already and uploaded the screenshots and artwork i had available on onto the imgur account. We can just dump pics and art on to the imgur account but i did see a way to add pics to the wiki. your choice. 2. Sign up, Log in, and click edit. You can easily change anything about this page. PLEASE, DO NOT POST IN STORY THREAD. Ill take care of organizing and editing. Do whatever makes you feel good. If you RP in the Meta Thread or Meta in the RP thread I'll move it around when i add to the archives but i mostly plan on leaving things where you put them until everyone has seen it. I'd like to not delete or change anyone's posts, then ill archive them weekly. News Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/News Story Arc 2 "Into the Mad Realm" 9. Millyway's ™ "The Tavern at the Edge of Existence." 2/18/2016 GM Nik Our still nameless party delves into the ruined catacombs beneath the tavern, in order to put back together a damaged inhibitor installed by crusaders of the everlight. Designed to keep the spirits locked within the tainted earth at bay, the inhibitor had a orb that floated upon it that was accidentally bumped off by little fleeble, and for the promise of 50 gold and some cannon balls the party was all to eager to face the undead minions dwelling in the catacombs. They first came across "Frank" a volatile zombie chef, resurrected with his passion for cooking as his only connection to his days as a human. Despite putting on a fantastic performance he had once again failed to please the taste buds of his customers and in a fit of anger burst at the seems leaving behind a giant mess and his lucky chefs hat. The party stormed the jail area picking a fight with the shamblers locked in their cages. Taking them on in a steady organized stream and laying the monsters to their final rest. At the base of a long stairwell down in an unfinished part of the tombs lay that which inhibited, the party made quick moves to place it back atop its pedestal, instantly cleansing the tombs. While searching the construction site, Iii sees a golden beetle and dives down, digging into the earth and catching it in a bottle, later he would sell the little guy for a nice pile of coin. Having cleansed the area the party heads into the antechamber at the back of the tombs, past the undead corpses littering the halls. The party finds the work space of "The Librarian" and manages to pick up some of his old spells from one of the only intact books left in the study. Having been compensated for their mission the party loaded up the ship, and with Fleeble and his animals in tow set sail into the darkness. It takes nearly a full day for the party to realize they don't exactly know how to follow the crude map they found in Flag's satchel with no stars or compass to guild them the party in effectively "lost at sea". Standing on the deck Iii and Rekk notice a nether reys fly past, and another, and another, peering out into the darkness Iii sees something terrible approaching. "IT"S A SWARM!" she yells. It is here, with a massive school of nether reys baring down on the ship that our last installment ends and the next begins. Story Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Thread RP Thread 2/18/2016 GM Nik While going about hers studies in the discipline of scrollcrafting Ariel decides to take a few moments to peruse Torin's journal. She is able to open the book to a set of pages containing dude sketches and a breakdown of the hierarchy of demon gods. it shows: Asmodeus, the true god of hell. his 8 servants (though subservient) gods in their own rights Baalzebul - ruler of the cold realm, lord of lies. Barbatus - holds the keys to hell's gates. Belial - rules over his layer of hell, the burning forges of hell. Dispatr - Also known as the father of dis, king of despair, and the first king. He is one of Asmodeus's closest and longest-standing allies. Geryon - known as the serpent, he is lord of heresy. Mammon - a gold holding treasurer. He rules over the lightless realm of Erebus, the third plane of Hell. Mephistopheles -The Merchant of Soulsand Moloch - ruler of the infernal layer of Malebolge. It is said that all who burn join the armies of Moloch. A being of seething wrath, the Lord of the Sixth embodies both absolute discipline and directed destructive force. General of Hell's armies,Moloch endlessly trains his infernal legions to be the greatest martial force in the multiverse. The creation of Keo: Dispatr the iron lord, in a show of strength and dominance sent forth his most powerful servant Decrodnocht into Malebolge with the mission of crushing Moloch's army, its presumed this was to display to Asmodeus that hell need not a army of paltry minions but godlike demonic champions. A point well taken, as Moloch gazed upon his vast armies he beheld the demon slaying his mightysoldiers. Decades pass as Moloch assured his armies must be able to defeat this one foe, stands by until but a few soldiers in his once massive army remained. Desperate and driven to madness by this terrible loss and dishonor, he seethed his hatred upon the few remaining demons bonding them together with the essence of his very soul. It is said that in an instant and just one quick movement Ahm Keo'varus Ghar stood beyond the bloodied corpse, clasping the head of Decrodnocht in one of his mighty claws. The last part contains information of Keos hierarchy: Termendeus, a skeletal frame covered in spiked armor - the general of keos forces. and Zageron, a dragonborne lich obsessed with forging demons using the souls of the mad, the book mentions him as creator of the demons Blurmby, Dov, Gorgarocha, Sartax, Stizgurgin, and Su'kartu. Upon sharing this information with the group, Rekk recalls that much of the ever-light crusades that took place in the mad realm following the defeat of Keo involved destroying the keeps, strongholds, and training grounds. He remembers stories of the defeat of Termendeus and Zageron. "I wouldn't be surprised to learn island Millyway's ™ is built on wasn't once the lair of Zageron. That forsaken crypt was clearly a foul pit used to forge demons." (this will archive to "knowledge", posted here in case you wanted to rp with the new info at all) ADD YOURS HERE PLEASE DATE AND SIGN (DELETE THIS) RP Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/RP_backlog Meta Thread Q:What format should we use to ask meta questions?-GM Nik 2/18/2016 A: I suggest one like this. That way anyone can ask or answer.-GM Nik 2/18/2016 Meta Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_backlog Scheduling Sunday 2/21/2016 1Ppst 4Pest Who's in? - Nik - Mick - Natalie - Bill - = Discuss: = Knowledge http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Knowledge 2/18/2016 GM Nik Need to know what Galeru can cook? or what scrolls Ariel can scribe? Maybe some adventurous soul can add things we learned from Torin's journal? This is where you might find important relevant info on what we already learned. Should someone add and update that information. Name the Party Just slam it down like: Nik 2/18/2016 This is a story about naming the party and how they became known as the "whatever they are called" whoever wants to make a small story for it can post it like this and when everyone who wants to participate is done we can vote on the favorite. No time limit, once everyone has either submitted or declined we can vote, you can make multiple entries, the winner goes to the story archives as cannon, the other get saved for posterity in the winners proximity and forever immortalized in our hearts. In that spirit some may want to wait this out until there's a good reason to name the party. General chat GMNik2/19/2016: This is the first post. i like to copy paste a GMNik2/19/2016 timestamp to my search bar and then if i lose it to other copypasta i can get it back. i bet there is a simple shortcut or macro that will let you timestamp more efficiently. perhaps an app that even has the time (not sure that's necessary). GMNik2/19/2016: This is the second post. to show the order. GMNik2/19/2016: this is the 3rd and most recent post, the archive will be the same way since im just gonna copy paste. should we go most recent is top or bottom? i just assumed top to bottom for everything. since thats how a wiki is. General Chat archives http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/General_Chat_Archives Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse